


A szív az utolsó

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bekötött szem, Birtokló magatartás, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Sam Winchester, Crying, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, Top Dean Winchester, Translation, szexuális tartalom, sírás, többszörös orgazmus
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A szív az utolsó

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).
  * A translation of [No More, Please](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283626) by [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee). 



Mibe keverte magát? A Mennyben volt talán, vagy a Pokolban? A gyönyör az üdvösséget sugallta, míg az ingerlés inkább az elkárhozás ígéretét lebegtette a szeme előtt. Sam semmit nem látott a szeme elé kötött ruhaanyag miatt, és így teljesen vakon maradt, kiszolgáltatva bátyja szexuális vágyainak. Csak a bőre érzékenységére és a hallására hagyatkozhatott.

Dean már több orgazmust is kihajszolt belőle az elmúlt órákban és most Sam ott feküdt az ágyon, szétdugva és elnehezülve a kielégülés erejétől. Fáradtan kinyúlt szeretőjéért és csak halk kuncogást hallott, ikor a keze a levegőn kívül nem markolt mást.

\- Itt vagyok pont melletted Sammy - biztosította őt a vadász és a hangja mély volt a szextől és a hévtől. A kezeit végighúzta Sam félig kemény erekcióján, ami így ismét életre kezdett duzzadni. - Nem megyek sehova, baby boy.

Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy kipróbálták ezt a kinket és Sam lehet, hogy máris a függője lett. Sam még eddig egyszer sem látta Dean-t, csak érezte őt, és hallotta a vággyal teli hangokat, amiket olyan gyönyörűen ontott magából. A hasa ragadt és fehérlett a gecitől és érezte, ahogyan Dean ujjaival beletúr a ragacsos nyomok közé.

Az ujjak ekkor az ajkához nyomódtak, nedvesek voltak és melegek, Sam pedig kinyitotta a száját és tisztára nyalta őket, mire hallotta Dean-t szenvedélyesen felmordulni. Egy birtokló, tüzes csókot adott neki a fivére, és Sam érezte magát Dean nyelvén. Sam felnyögött és széjjelebb tárta a lábait, mert bassza meg, akkor is, ha már szét volt kúrva, de azt akarta, hogy Dean visszatérjen belé, hogy megtöltse, és hogy elvigye még egyszer a gyönyör kapuihoz.

A bejáratán gyengén végigsimító ujjak azt ígérik, hogy a mókának még bőven nincs vége, és az egész teste remegve vonaglik többért. Most csak a szeméről tűnik el a sűrű szövet, és Sam sietősen pislogott, hogy a homályos látását kitisztítsa. Dean jóképű arca volt, amit először meglátott. A vadász gyönyörű volt és szexi, a mohazöld szeme vadul csillogott, vággyal telve, ahogyan Samre nézett, a haja összekócolva és enyhén a homlokához tapadva, az ajka nedves, és csókoktól duzzadt.

Csak a látvány elég volt ahhoz, hogy Sam majdnem ismét elélvezzen. De a szextől kimerülve Sam farka csak megpróbált ismét megkeményedni, és csak annyira volt ereje, hogy kinyúljon Dean-ért és egy szenvedélyes, vad csókba húzza a szeretőjét. Ekkora hallotta Dean-t mélyen, a mellkasában felmordulni, és már tudta is, hogy a mókának még korán sincs vége.

Sam sír. Kövér könnycseppek gördülnek le a nedves arcán, ahogyan a testét rázzák a gyönyör hullámai. Nem a fájdalom könnyei, hanem az orgazmus kábulatáé. Az érzés szinte már túl sok, és Sam testének minden egyes része vele együtt remeg. Az arca már maszatos a könnyektől, és az izmai már égnek az erőlködéstől, ahogyan már annyi ideje rángatták a kötelékeit. Csak össze akar gömbölyödni egy puha ágyon a bátyjával és összebújni vele, de ugyanakkor azt is akarja, hogy itt maradjon az asztalhoz kötözve, elveszve a kínzó gyönyörben, aminek úgy tűnt, hogy a vége nincs is még a láthatáron. A milker fájdalom és gyönyör volt, jó és rossz, minden egybe forrasztva.

A finom szívás már többorgazmusba is belehajszolta, és a köztük eltelt idő egyre csak csökkent. Nem is biztos benne, hogy teljesen kemény volt, mikor legutoljára elélvezett. Egyre csak könyörög: - Ne, ne, ne, ne…, - ahogyan a gép a farkára szívja magát, és a könyörgése más szavakká válik – Kérlek, kérlek, még! –, ahogyan egy újabb orgazmus már készül kitörni belőle.

Sam leállíthatná ezt, Dean adott neki egy biztonsági jelszót, de nem akarja megállítani. A szívás a farkán fájdalmasan tökéletes, a meleg forróság a kemény húsa köré csavarodva. Egy újabb orgazmus kezd benne felépülni, és a testben minden ideg lángokban áll. Egyre csak könyörög: - Még, még, kérlek! -, és a gyönyör ismét túl sok lesz, mélyet nyögve élvez el és a gép csak megy és megy tovább, Sam pedig csak még többet kér, annak ellenére, hogy már majdnem semmi nem maradt benne.

Dean lehajol, édes csókokat hagyva öccse állának vonalán; tudja, hogy Sam szenved, de a jó értelemben, és hogy szüksége van a dicséretre és a szeretetre, hogy az utolsó meneten is gond nélkül átmenjen.

\- Olyan jól csinálod baby boy. Tökéletes vagy. Tudom, hogy fáj, de már majdnem vége van. Sammy, baby, tudod, hogy milyen gyönyörűen nézel ki? Csodálatos vagy, akárcsak egy angyal. Az vagy. Az én angyalom. Szeretlek, Sammy.

Sam zihál, ahogyan a milker újabbat ránt a kimerült farkán, ahogyan fel és lemozogva simogatja a selymes húst. Mostanra már alig hogy csak félkemény, és a fájdalom túlnyomja a gyönyört; szárazon fog elélvezni. Kínzó lesz majd és fájdalmas, de a bátyja gyengéd bíztatásával és csókjaival meg fogja érni, hogy a milker kínozza.


End file.
